Wojna aleksandryjska
Wojna aleksandryjska (lat. Bellum Alexandrinum; gr. Αλεξανδρινός Πόλεμος) - konflikt zbrojny, do którego doszło w 49 roku p.n.e w starożytnej Aleksandrii, stolicy królestwa ptolemejskiego między aleksandryjskimi Grekami popierającymi aktualnie sprawującego władzę faraona Ptolemeusza XIII i jego młodszą siostrę Arsinoe IV, wspieranymi przez egipską armię, a rzymskimi żołnierzami dowodzonymi przez Gajusza Juliusza Cezara i koalicje rzymskich sprzymierzeńców pod przywództwem Mitrydatesa z Pergamonu popierającymi wygnaną królową Kleopatrę na egipski tron. Wojna była bezpośrednim następstwem dwóch równolegle toczonych walk o władzę w dwóch ściśle związanych ze sobą państwach: w Republice Rzymskiej między popularami Juliusza Cezara i optymatami Gnejusza Pompejusza Maximusa oraz w Egipcie między Kleopatrą VII i Ptolemeuszem XIII. Ptolemeusz wygrał konflikt z siostrą (i żoną), która zbiegła do Aszkelonu, ale poparł Pompejusza, który po bitwie pod Farsalos został pokonany i uciekł do Egiptu, a za nim podążył zwycięski Cezar. Król nakazał zabójstwo uciekiniera, a jego głowę odesłał do Gajusza, który jednak zareagował oburzeniem i nakazał mu pogodzenie się z przegraną królową, która potajemnie wróciła z wygnania i uwiodła rzymskiego wodza. Dla ludu aleksandryjskiego, który miał dość republikańskich wpływów na politykę ich miasta, było to za wiele i doszło do powstania, które ponadto wspomogła armia egipska, popierająca Ptolemeusza, a dowodzona przez Achillasa. Siły cezariańskie zamknęły się w dzielnicy pałacowej, a Ptolemeusz XIII i jego młodsza siostra, Arsinoe IV zostali uwięzieni. Juliusz rozkazał spalić egipskie okręty, aby pozbawić wroga przewagi na morzu. Istnieje duże prawdopodobieństwo, że w trakcie tych działań spłonęła cała lub część zbiorów słynnej Biblioteki Aleksandryjskiej. Z pałacu zdołała zbiec Arsinoe IV, którą Aleksandryjczycy okrzyknęli nową władczynią, a dotychczas dowodzący powstaniem Achillas został zamordowany i zastąpiony Ganimedesem, zwolennikiem księżniczki. Nakazał on wprowadzić wodę morską do kanału odprowadzającego wodę pitną do okupowanej części stolicy, tak że rzymscy żołnierze omal nie umarli z pragnienia. Cezar uspokoił sytuacje, nakazując wykopać studnie. W tym czasie dowiedział, się o pierwszych posiłkach przysłanych z Rzymu, które pomimo egipskiego oporu połączyły się z żołnierzami w mieście. Rzymianie odnieśli klęskę pod Faros, ale jedność aleksandryjskich sił została zniweczona, gdy z niewoli został zwolniony sam Ptolemeusz, którego stronnicy stali się rywalami stronników Arsinoe. Tymczasem z Azji Mniejszej przez Lewant, Mitrydates z Pergamonu, zwolennik dyktatora wysłał mu na pomoc znacznie większe siły, które wdarły się do Egiptu, połączyły się z dotychczasowymi siłami Cezara i rozgromiły powstańców w bitwie nad Nilem. Wojna po przejściowych niepowodzeniach została ostatecznie wygrana przez Rzymian. Ptolemeusz XIII zginął, podobnie jak Ganimedes, a Arsinoe IV dostała się do niewoli. Kleopatra została niekwestionowanym faraonem, a w łonie nosiła biologiczne dziecko Cezara - Cezariona. Zwycięski wódź powrócił pewien czas później do Rzymu, gdzie po kolejnych wojnach ze stronnikami Pompejusza został dożywotnim dyktatorem. Opis konfliktu dostarcza współczesnym dzieło De bello Alexandrino, autorstwa nie samego Cezara, jakie mu się przypisuje, lecz jego towarzysza Aulusa Hircjusza. Źródłami uzupełniającymi obraz tego historycznego wydarzenia są: Żywoty sławnych mężów ''Plutarcha z Cheronei, ''Żywoty Cezarów Swetoniusza,'' Zarysy dziejów rzymskich'' Florusa i Historia Rzymska Appiana z Aleksandrii Tło 'Rzymskie wpływy na Egipt' Ptolemeusze zawładnęli Egiptem w IV wieku p.n.e, jako jedni z licznych następców Aleksandra Wielkiego. Pierwsze trzy pokolenia dynastii uczyniły kraj nad Nilem mocarstwem świata hellenistycznego. Egipcjanie kontrolowali Cyrenajkę, Palestynę, Fenicję, Cylicję, wyspy morza egejskiego, a nawet Trację i Babilonię, ale na wskutek dynastycznych sporów i niekompetencji późniejszych królów ród tracił kolejne prowincje. W tym samym czasie w siłę rosła potężna Republika Rzymska, która początkowo ograniczona do jednego miasta - państwa nad Tybrem, rozrosła się stopniowo na całą Italię do 264 p.n.e, podbiła Macedonię w 168, ostatecznie anektowała kartagińskie imperium w w 146 p.n.e i tego samego roku zdobyła resztę Grecji, w 129 p.n.e pojawiła się w Azji, a już w 63 p.n.e panowała bezpośrednio nad Syrią i pośrednio nad Judeą. Ostatnim państwem stojącym do całkowitego podboju wschodniej części Morza Śródziemnomorskiego (które Rzymianie zwali po łacinie Mare Nostrum - ,,Nasze Morze") był ograniczony terytorialnie i militarnie Egipt. Relacje między dwoma państwami sięgają roku 273 p.n.e, gdy król Ptolemeusz II Filadelfos wysłał posłów do Rzymu w celu nawiązania relacji dyplomatycznych. Już w 210 p.n.e, to Rzymianie, wyczerpani wojną z Hannibalem, wysłali poselstwo do Aleksandrii w celu zdobycia zaopatrzenia w postaci zboża i je otrzymali. Republika odwdzięczała się konsekwentnie popierając Ptolemeuszów przeciwko rywalizującej z nią dynastii Seleucydów, władców Syrii. Jeden z jej przedstawicieli, Antioch IV Epifanes, niemal włączył kraj nad Nilem do swego mocarstwa w 168 p.n.e. Na pomoc Ptolemeuszowi VI Filometorowi, przybył rzymski legat Gajusz Popiliusz Lenas, który grożąc Antiochowi wojną, przekonał go do opuszczenia okupowanego kraju. Te wydarzenie, choć akurat wtedy zbawienne dla dynastii, zapoczątkowało mieszanie się Rzymu w sprawy wewnętrzne Egiptu. Wspomniany wyżej Filometor oraz jego brat Fyskon, tak bardzo się nienawidzili, że każdy odwoływał się o pomoc do Rzymu, a senat ostatecznie zasądził podział rodzinnej domeny między zwaśnione rodzeństwo. W 155 roku Fyskon zapisał nawet Cyrenajkę, która mu przypadła, Republice w przypadku bezpotomnej śmierci. Pozostawił on w prawdzie potomstwo, ale już jego syn, Ptolemeusz Apion, zmarł bezpotomnie w 96 p.n.e i również zapisał Cyrenajkę nowemu imperium. Od tamtej pory Ptolemeuszom pozostał tylko Egipt i Cypr (a także miasto Aszkelon w Palestynie), ale Ptolemeusz Aleksander, syn Fyskona rządzący z początku Cyprem wolał Egipt, który przypadł jego bratu, Lathyrosowi. Doprowadziło to do długoletniego konfliktu zbrojnego, z którego zwycięsko wyszedł Lathyros, ale Aleksander zemścił się zapisując przed śmiercią Egipt Rzymowi. Do aneksji nie doszło, lecz Rzymianie po raz kolejny, zainterweniowali w Egipcie, gdy dyktator Sulla narzucił Aleksandryjczykom za króla Aleksandra II, syna Ptolemeusza Aleksandra I. Już wcześniej senator Lucjusz Memmiusz, goszczący w 112 p.n.e w Egipcie tylko w celach turystycznych, był służalczo rozpieszczany przez aparat rządowy. W 80 roku p.n.e, faraonem został Ptolemeusz XII Auletes, ojciec Ptolemeusza XIII i Kleopatry VII, na którego panowanie przypada apogeum wpływów rzymskich w kraju nad Nilem. W 65 p.n.e Marek Licyniusz Krassus, wniósł wniosek o realizacje testamentu Aleksandra I, ale projekt ustawy upadł dzięki mowie Cycerona ,,De rege Alexandrino". Inny wniosek uderzający w Egipt, wystawiony w 64, ogłosił trybun ludowy, Publiusz Serwiliusz Rullus, na mocy którego całość ziemi publicznej, również poza terytorium rzymskim, miała być nadana bezrolnym obywatelom rzymskim. Wizje romańskiej kolonizacji kraju nad Nilem rozwiała ponownie mowa Cycerona, tym razem De rege agraria, zaprezentowana w rok później. Jednak nieszczęście miało być nieuniknione w 58 p.n.e, gdy inny trybun, Publiusz Klodiusz Pulcher wydał wniosek o aneksji Cypru rządzonego przez brata Ptolemeusza XIII za wspieranie śródziemnomorskich piratów, z którymi w tym czasie walczył Pompejusz. Ustawa weszła w życie, a bezbronny król odebrał sobie życie. Cypr został nową prowincją, a jej namiestnikiem został Katon Młodszy. W tym czasie wzrosła nienawiść Aleksandryjczyków do Rzymian. Diodor Sycylijski, który w 60 odwiedził ptolemejski Egipt, był świadkiem linczu Aleksandryjczyków na rzymskim obywatelu, który nieumyślnie zabił kota - święte dla Egipcjan zwierze, a któremu bezradnie przypatrywała się administracja królewska. Ptolemeusz w ogóle nie zareagował na zajęcie kolejnej tradycyjnie ptolemejskiej prowincji przez Rzym, a zamiast tego wkupywał się w łaski rzymskich polityków olbrzymimi łapówkami, które musiał finansować sfrustrowany lud egipski. Sfrustrowani mieszkańcy stolicy wypędzili znienawidzonego monarchę, ale on z pomocą rzymskiej armii powrócił i władał Egiptem przez kilka lat do swej śmierci. Konflikt domowy w Egipcie i Rzymie Na mocy testamentu Auletesa, jego najstarsza córka, Kleopatra i brat, Ptolemeusz XIII zasiedli w 51 p.n.e na tronie Egiptu, jako małżeństwo. Ona jednak miała 18 lat i jako dorosła, szybko zdobyła dla siebie wyłączoną władzę, a Ptolemeusz był 10-letnim chłopcem, znajdującymi się pod wpływem eunucha Pothejnosa, wychowawcy Theodota z Chios i dowódcy armii egipskiej, Achillasa. Ta trójka stanęła na czele spisku mającego na celu usunięcie samorządnej królowej. Ta została wygnana z Aleksandrii najpierw do Tebaidy, a z niej ewakuowała się do Aszkelonu w Palestynie rekrutując armię najemników z Judei i Arabii, na czele których planowała powrót na tron. Równolegle Republikę Rzymską rozerwał konflikt wewnętrzny między zwolennikami Cezara reprezentowanymi przez popularów i Pompejusza, którymi byli Optymaci. Powodem była postawa senatu, kontrolowanego przez Pompejusza, który wykazywał wrogie posunięcia wobec powracającego z nowo zdobytej Galii Cezara. Na czele wojska przekroczył on rzekę Rubikon i zajął zbrojnie Italię. Pompejusz i jego zwolennicy uciekli do Grecji. Tam senat, obradujący w Tesalonicę, uznał oficjalnie Ptolemeusza za prawowitego króla egipskiego oraz sprzymierzeńca i przyjaciela ludu rzymskiego. Pompejusz pokonał Cezara w bitwie pod Dyrrachium, ale zdecydowanie został przez niego pokonany pod Farsalos. Preludium Pompejusz po przegranej bitwie pod Farsalos w 51 p.n.e schronił się w mieście Mitylenia na wyspie Lesbos po żonę Kornelię, a stamtąd na Cypr, a z wyspy - za radą swego dziejopisa, Theofanesa z Lesbos - udał się w kierunku Egiptu. Jego mała flota wylądowała w niedaleko od Peluzjum, gdzie armia ptolemejska szykowała się do rozprawienia z najemnikami Kleopatry. Ptolemeusz nie obozował w samym mieście, lecz na górze Kasjos - długim, piaszczystym wzniesieniu ok. 80 km od portowego miasta. Gnejusz wysłał poselstwo do króla z prośbą o udzielenie azylu. Regenci władcy z pozoru przyjęli propozycje, a zaocznie zdecydowali o uśmierceniu wodza, aby przypodobać się zwycięzcy, który ruszył za pokonanym. Achillas na skromniej łodzi podpłynął do okrętu Pompejusza w towarzystwie dwóch rzymskich zdrajców: Salwiusza i Lucjusza Septymiusza, którzy wzbudzili zaufanie przybysza. Został zasztyletowany na oczach najbliższych, a jego głowę odcięto i odesłano do Aleksandrii, do której dnia 1 lub 2 października przybył Juliusz ścigający wroga. W Aleksandrii na powitanie Theodot z Chios zaprezentował mu głowę Pompejusza, lecz ten zareagował na nią obrzydzeniem. Wręczono mu sygnet Pompejusza , a Gajusz zapłakał nad losem dawnego przyjaciela, a zarazem rywala. Nieoczekiwana postawa przybysza nie zapowiadała dla klasy rządzącej nic dobrego. Aleksandryjczykom, nie przypadł do gustu przybysz, w którym od początku widzieli najeźdźce. Szczególnie rozdrażniło ich niesienie rózg liktorskich przed Cezarem, które symbolizowały władzę i w oczach tubylców obrażały królewski majestat. Już przy wyjściu z pokładu napotkał na drobny opór ze strony żołnierzy i cywilów, ale ten został szybko stłumiony. Nawet później we wszystkich dzielnicach miasta dochodziło do antyromańskich zbiegowisk i incydentów, podczas których zdążały się morderstwa rzymskich przybyszów. Cezar nie zamierzał jednak od razu opuszczać Aleksandrii - zażądał spłacenia długu, który odziedziczyły po ojcu dzieci Auletesa oraz ogłosił się arbitrem w sporze zwaśnionego rodzeństwa, jednocześnie wprowadzając się do pałacu. Wezwał do siebie zarówno Ptolemeusza, jak i Kleopatrę, lecz ta przybyła, jako pierwsza - według legend zawinięta w dywanie lub w worku na bieliznę - i uwiodła wielkiego wodza. Chłopiec przybył nieco później i kiedy dowiedział się o romansie wpadł we wściekłość i wybiegł z pałacu skarżąc się przed ludem na co ten zareagował z oburzeniem. Zaczęły się zamieszki. Juliusz chcąc uspokoić sytuacje publicznie przeczytał testament Auletesa, na mocy którego ogłosił Kleopatrę i Ptolemeusza XIII współwładcami w Egipcie, a ich młodsze rodzeństwo - Arsinoe IV i Ptolemeusza XIV na Cyprze. Oznaczało to tyle, że Cypr wraca pod panowanie ptolemejskie, ale w rzeczywistości Arsinoe została uwięziona w pałacu, co jednoznacznie dla Aleksandryjczyków przekreślało dobroczynność Cezara. Pothejnos zaocznie wysłał wiadomość o przebiegu wypadków do Achillasa, a ten zwrócił armię spod Peluzjum na Aleksandrię. Wojsko poparł lud, a kochankowie zamknęli się w dzielnicy pałacowej. Tak zaczęła się wojna aleksandryjska. Przebieg 'Działania Achillasa i Cezara' Cezar zmusił Ptolemeusza, który został uwięziony w pałacu, aby wysłał dwóch posłów do Achillasa stacjonującego przy mieście. Byli to dwaj dawni towarzysze Auletesa o imieniu Dioskorides i Serapion. Generał kazał jednak ich od razu zabić nim ci zdołali przekazać, co mają do powiedzenia. Jeden zginął, ale drugi zdołał się uratować. Juliusz w tej sytuacji ogłosił oficjalnie króla swym zakładnikiem, choć ten był nim de facto od dłuższego czasu. Zaalarmowany Achillas wkroczył do Aleksandrii, a w jego szeregach, oprócz zwykłych żołnierzy, byli też Gabinianie, rzymscy najemnicy bardziej lojalni wobec Egiptu niż ojczyzny. Stronę oblężonych kochanków z mieszczan mogli trzymać wyłącznie aleksandryjscy Żydzi, gdyż Cezar pokonał Pompejusza, który sprofanował świątynie jerozolimską. Cała stolica była w rękach Egipcjan prócz dzielnicy pałacowej, którą Rzymianie wybronili w walkach ulicznych. Utrzymano w okupacji również wielki port wraz ze znajdującą się tam egipską flotą w liczbie 72 okrętów wojennych, którą Cezar rozkazał spalić, aby nie dostała się w ręce wrogów i prawowitych jej właścicieli. Prawdopodobnie właśnie spłonęła cała lub część Biblioteki Aleksandryjskiej, o czym pisze Plutarch. Walki toczyły się w całej Aleksandrii, a przyszły dyktator zbudował umocnienia zmieniając swoją siedzibę w niewielkiej części zabudowań pałacowych w prowizoryczną twierdzę, z której był dostęp do portu i doków królewskich. Mimo to Arsinoe IV z pomocą Pothejnosa udało się uciec z więzienia do Achillasa, gdzie wojsko ogłosiło ją nową królową u boku Ptolemeusza XIII. 'Działania Ganimedesa i Cezara' Achillas został jednak wkrótce zamordowany na zlecenie Arsinoe IV, która nowym dowódcą mianowała Ganimedesa, eunucha i swego opiekuna. Główny kanał odprowadzający słodą wodę z Nilu do miasta znajdował się w rękach Aleksandryjczyków, co wykorzystał Ganimedes, który rozkazał za pomocą różnych urządzeń odprowadzać do dzielnicy pałacowej wodę słoną (z morza śródziemnomorskiego lub jeziora Mareotis). Wśród legionistów wybuchło przerażenie podsycane planami mieszkańców dzielnicy pałacowej, aby wyrwać się spod okupacji. Cezar uratował sytuacje każąc kopać studnie w dzień i w nocy oraz uspokajając swoich wojowników możliwością dostarczenia pitnej wody z poza miasta. Jeszcze przed wybuchem wojny, zdając sobie doskonale sprawę, że znajduje się na wrogim terenie, Cezar zaocznie wezwał posiłki z Azji Mniejszej. Teraz, w tym kluczowym momencie, do Egiptu dotarł XXXVII legion złożony z jeńców Pompejusza i oddziałów azjatyckich, dowodzony przez Gnejusza Domicjusza Kalwinusa. Wylądował on jednak na zachód od Aleksandrii w miejscowości Chersonessos, gdyż niepomyślne wiatry uniemożliwiły mu dalszą drogę. Cezarowi wysłano wiadomość szybką łodzią. Ten na czele własnej floty, z którą przypłynął do wrogiego kraju, opuścił przez port miasto i zdołał się połączyć z posiłkami. Nie uszło to jednak uwadze Egipcjan, którzy uwięzili wioślarzy wysłany po pitną wodę, a gdy dowiedzieli się, że Rzymianie nie dysponują piechotą przeszli do ataku. Na ocalałych okrętach z portu zachodniego zwanego Eunostos Ganimedes wytoczył Juliuszowi bitwę morską, którą jednak aleksandryjczycy przegrali. Ich straty wyniosły podobno 110 okrętów. Niezniechęcony tą klęską przywódca obiecał podwładnym odbudowę floty, w którą mieszkańcy stolicy energicznie się zaangażowali. Ściągano okręty strażnicze ze wszystkich odnóg wielkiej rzeki, a nawet te zapomniane i od dawna nie używane. Zrywano poszycie z dachów, aby z belek zrobić wiosła. Cezar powrócił do Aleksandrii kierując się na wyspę Faros, którą koniecznie chciał zdobyć. 'Bitwa pod Faros' Egipcjanie wystawili 27 duży okrętów i wiele mniejszych jednostek. Cezar dysponował 34 statkami pochodzącymi z Azji Mniejszej i Rodos. Juliusz opłynął wyspę Faros i ustawił flotę w szyku bojowym. Na prawym skrzydle ustawił 9 okrętów rodyjskich, na lewym - 8 pontyjskich. Obydwie strony uszeregowały swoje siły w dwóch rzędach. Aleksandryjczycy wystawili na pierwszej linii 22 okręty. Przeciwników oddzielała mielizna, dlatego czekano na tego, który pierwszy spróbuje przeprawić się przez tą przeszkodę. Za radą Eufranora, dowódcy okrętów rodyjskich, Cezar wyszedł z inicjatywą. Cztery okręty rodyjskie, jako pierwsze starły się z Aleksandryjczykami. Szybko zrobiła się ciasnota, która uniemożliwiała wykonywanie skomplikowanych manewrów. Obrzucano się pociskami, prowadzono abordaż, walczono wręcz. W Aleksandrii Rzymianie i Grecy wchodzili na dachy domów, aby obserwować przebieg starcia modląc się o zwycięstwo dla swojej strony. Cezarianie zdobyli dwa okręty, a pięć zatopili bez strat własnych. Flota aleksandryjska wycofała się do miasta. Teraz Rzymianie przystąpili do prób zajęcia wyspy z pomocą kawalerii i i piechoty. Tubylcy wybronili Faros w pierwszym starciu, ale w drugim okupanci wylądowali na skrawku brzegu wyspy, a za nimi poszła cała reszta. Przegrywającym obrońcą pospieszyła z pomocą aleksandryjska flota - żołnierze z morza przerzucili się na walkę na lądzie. Cezar pozwolił grabić okolicę i niszczyć budynki. Straty egipskie były ogromne. Rzymska strażnica została zamontowana na moście biegnącym do Faros, bliżej wyspy niż miastu. Następnego dnia wściekłe walki zostały wznowione o część mostu bliższą stolicy niż Faros. Ganimedes nakazał zasypać kamieniami przepust dla rzymskich okrętów znajdujących się w grobli. Gdy Rzymianie podjęli się pdobnych prac po swojej stronie, doszło do gwałtownego ataku Greków. Siły cezariańskie zostały rozbite i bezradnie rzuciły się do ucieczki na okręty. Niektórzy nie zdołali dotrzeć na statki przed ich odpłynięciem i spotkali śmierć z rąk aleksandryjczyków, inni tak tłumnie wsiadli na okręty, że te przeładowane tonęły wraz z pasażerami. Części udało się jednak bezpiecznie odpłynąć. Cezar próbował opanować sytuacje, ale sam nie miał wyboru i ruszył na okręt, który przeładowany nie mógł odpłynąć. W tej sytuacji wódź rzucił się do lodowatej późną jesienią i zimą wody i wpław dotarł do bezpiecznego okrętu. Swetoniusz twierdził, że w zębach Gajusz trzymał swój płaszcz, aby nie wpadł w ręce wroga. Zupełnie innego zdania jest Appian, który wspominał, że Egipcjanie zdobyli płaszcz i uczynili z niego swoiste trofeum. Kajusz Dion twierdzi z kolei, że zwyczajnie Cezar zrzucił płaszcz, aby nie zatonąć. Inna anegdota mówi, że w lewej ręce trzymał swoje pisma, aby nie przesiąkły wodą. Po schronieniu się na pokładzie, wysłał łodzie po tonących żołnierzy. Aleksandryjczycy opanowali wyspę, odblokowali zatkane przez Rzymian przepusty uzyskując możliwość pływania z portu do portu oraz wygrywając bitwę pod Faros. 'Inwazja Mitrydatesa' Po sukcesie pod Faros, pewni siebie Aleksandryjczycy wysłali posłów prosząc o wypuszczenie Ptolemeusza, gdyż mieli dość rządów Arsinoe i okrutnego Ganimedesa. Cezar uległ ich prośbie wiedząc, że ten manewr zlikwiduje jedność wśród wrogów. Młodzieniec rzekomo z fałszywymi łzami prosił, by pozostawiono go przy nim. Gdy jednak dołączył do armii natychmiast wznowił działania wojenne. Egipcjanie próbowali uniemożliwić dostarczenie posiłków Cezarowi czyhając w Kanopos na konwój rzymskich sprzymierzeńców. Wódz wysłał jednak całą flotę, która pod przywództwem Tyberiusza Nerona pokonała Egipcjan. Tymczasem Mitrydates z Pergamonu, sojusznik Cezara z Azji Mniejszej, zbliżał się od wschodu do granic Egiptu. Do koalicji jego sił dołączali arabscy wojownicy z Petry, 3 tysiące ciężkozbrojnych piechurów żydowskich przyprowadził Antypater, ojciec przyszłego króla Heroda Wielkiego oraz najemnicy Kleopatry pozostawione pod Peluzjum. Po zaciekłych jednodniowych walkach zdobył to uważane za wrota do kraju nad Nilem miasto. Potem ruszył na Leontopolis. Żydowska załoga miasta początkowo nie chciała wydać go najeźdźcom, ale pod wpływem Antypatera, który pokazał im list od jerozolimskiego arcykapłana - Jana Hirkana II, w którym nakazywał im być przyjaciółmi Cezara, wreszcie to zrobiła. Gdy wieści o tym wydarzeniu dotarły do Memfis, sami mieszkańcy zgłosili się do pomocy Mitrydatesowi, a on wcielił ich do swych oddziałów. 'Bitwa nad Nilem' Nadciągającym na Aleksandrię siłom inwazyjnym zagrodziła drogę armia lojalna wobec Ptolemeusza. Doszło do bitwy z egipską strażą tylną, którą tubylcy zaczęli będąc pierwszymi. Początkowo pasywny Mitrydates zareagował kontratakiem i zmusił nieprzyjaciół do wycofania się na łodzie na Nilu. Zarówno Cezar, jak i Ptolemeusz dowiedzieli się o przybyciu Mitrydatesa i zaczął się między nimi wyścig, kto dotrze do niego, jako pierwszy. Armia królewska posuwała się na wielkiej rzece, a Cezar płynął wzdłuż wybrzeża na morzu, nie chcąc angażować się w bitwie przed połączeniem się z sojusznikiem. Mimo to do spotkania wrogów i bitwy doszło na przeprawie w pobliżu obozu Ptolemeusza. Niewielki oddział germańskich jeźdźców znalazł bród i przeprawił się przez rzekę. Zbudowano tam most i za nimi poszła reszta rzymskich sił atakując od tyłu Egipcjan i zadając im druzgocącą klęskę. Do zdobycia pozostał jednak dobrze ufortyfikowany obóz królewski. Po mozolnych i nie dających żadnego rezultatu zmaganiach od frontu, Cezar wysłał trzy kohorty, aby obeszły bazę przeciwnika i zaatakowali w najwyżej położonym miejscu, gdzie nieprzyjaciel inwazji się nie spodziewał. Plan poszedł doskonale - gdy żołnierze zeszli na dolne partie przygotowując się do walki lub by jej się przyglądać, gdy od góry najechali Rzymianie. Niewielkie siły królewskie walczyły dzielnie, ale w pewnym momencie wybuchł popłoch i wszyscy rzucili się do ucieczki na oślep. Nastąpiła straszliwa rzeź. Egipcjanie ginęli skacząc skacząc do fosy z wysokiego wału otaczającego obóz. Niektórzy przeżyli, bo upadek złagodziły ciała poprzedników. Monarcha zdołał uciec na pokład, który jednak będąc przeciążony, zatonął. Ptolemeusz utopił się w rzecze, a rozpoznano go po złotej zbroi, która prawdopodobnie pociągnęła go na dno. Wojska najeźdźców połączyły się. Wszelki opór po bitwie został złamany. Arsinoe została uwięziona, a wojna aleksandryjska zakończyła się sukcesem Cezara i Kleopatry. Konsekwencje Źródła * Kleopatra, Ostatnia królowa starożytnego Egiptu - Adam Łukaszewicz - Wydawnictwo ,,Książka i Wiedza" Kategoria:Wojny Kategoria:Starożytność Kategoria:I wiek p.n.e